A commonly known process of manufacturing a tire of a vehicle winds plural types of sheet-like members around an outer peripheral surface of a molding drum to mold a cylindrical member constituting a part of an uncured tire. Also, in other case, when the sheet-like member is wound around the molding drum, the sheet-like member may be wound once around an outer peripheral surface of a transfer drum that is different from the molding drum and the sheet-like member of the transfer drum is wound around the molding drum. A plurality of intake holes for sucking the sheet-like member by sucking air are provided on the outer peripheral surface of each winding drum. The intake holes steadily hold the sheet-like member around the outer peripheral surface of the winding drum. The range of intake holes which suck air can be changed so that air will not be uselessly sucked through intake holes that do not suck the sheet-like member.
A commonly known winding drum comprises a drum body formed in hollow shape, a plurality of intake holes provided all over an outer peripheral surface of the drumbody and in communication with the interior of the drum body, sucking means for sucking air in the drum body, two first adjusting plates arranged in the drum body so as to be movable in an axial direction of the drumbody, and second adjusting plate arranged in the drum body so as to be movable in a circumferential direction of the drum body. The air between first adjusting plates is sucked by the sucking means. The second adjusting plate closes the intake holes at arbitrary positions in the circumferential direction.
Another commonly known winding drum comprises a drum body having a plurality of drum members arranged in the circumferential direction, a plurality of intake holes provided in one of the drum members and arranged in the axial direction of the drum body, sucking means that is in communication with the intake holes, and on-off valves which are able to open and close each of the intake hole respectively. Each of the on-off valves has a valve body urged toward the exterior of the drum body by a spring. The valve body partly projects outward from the outer peripheral surface of the drum body. If the sheet-like member abuts against the valve body, the valve body will move toward the interior of the drum body against the urging force of the spring. Movement of the valve body toward the interior of the drum body opens the intake hole.
However, to change the range of air sucking intake holes, the above former winding drum needs the moving mechanisms for moving adjusting plates respectively. The above latter winding drum needs the on-off valve provided at each intake hole. This complicates the structure of the winding drum and increases the manufacture cost of the winding drum.
Further, when a thin, soft sheet-like member such as an inner liner member is wound around the latter winding drum, the urging force urging the valve body toward the exterior of the winding drum may result in an unwanted contact mark on the sheet-like member.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication 2003-154580
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication 5-24343